1. Field
The present invention relates to fiber optic networks and, more particularly, to fiber optic collector and terminal assemblies for use in multi-unit applications.
2. Background
In some fiber-to-the-premises applications, the fiber optic network terminates at a multi-unit building having a plurality of separating units needing to be connected to the fiber optic network. To distribute the signal transmission from a main fiber optic feeder cable to each separate unit of the multi-unit building, a system including a plurality of fiber optic devices, for example, fiber distribution hubs, collector assemblies, and fiber distribution terminals, and fiber optic cables connecting the fiber optic devices are used. However, installing these fiber optic systems in multi-unit buildings can be difficult due to space limitations. Simply, there is not enough room within the building to install the fiber optic devices, especially in older buildings that are being retro-fitted with the fiber optic systems.
Accordingly, there is need for fiber optic systems that have a smaller footprint within multi-unit buildings and that simplify installation.